


Gravity

by favefangirl



Series: 5 Days of Fanficmas [3]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff, Love, M/M, Metaphors, SnowBaz, The Feeling Is Mutual, analogies, author needs to stop trying to be poetic when shes not, baz is in love with simon, pretnetios probably, she should also not be writing when she has other stuff to do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 16:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8923723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/favefangirl/pseuds/favefangirl
Summary: Baz is so in love with Simon, it might just tear him apart.





	

You know when you look directly at the sun, and it's bright and burning and you wonder why the hell you would look at it when you knew what would happen. Then, when you look away and there are patches of colour and black in your vision? Well, that's what it's like falling in love with Simon Snow. He's so bright, so beautiful, it's hard to look. But when you look away it's like there's something missing.

Or, you know when you read a really good book, and you devour the words like they're air and you're struggling to breathe. And you just know no other book could ever compare, you've been completely ruined forever? Well, that's what it's like touch Simon Snow. He's so warm and there's magic pulsing through him and it's addictive. You don't want to let go but you have to. And no one ever quite makes you feel the same again.

Making love to Simon Snow is like being high. It's all pleasure, like nothing bad even exists in the world. It's beautiful and addictive and gives you such a rush. But then when the high's worn off, you crash. You plummet to the earth like all of a sudden someone's multiplied gravity and there's nothing that's gonna stop you from hitting the ground. Then you're left stumbling around craving your next fix.

But being love by Simon Snow? Nothing can compare. No analogy or metaphor could ever come close. He's just so warm and soft and _Simon_. It's - he's - there are no words. He's everything and more. It's knowing that when you go home, there's someone there waiting for you - he's safety. I used to think Simon Snow would be the end of me, now I realise he was just my beginning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first thing I've really written about this ship. Please leave a comment and kudos if you're feeling lovely! Have a great day!


End file.
